Hot and Cold
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike is cold and Xander is hot; what are they going to do?


Title: Hot and Cold

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike is cold and Xander is hot; what are they going to do?

Warnings/Spoilers: Season four when Spike is living with Xander.

Beta'd by: dragonfly_64

"God damn it, fangless," Xander stomped over to the thermostat. "I'm burning up here so stop turning the heat on!"

Spike glared at Xander, "I'm cold, whelp. And since I'm the guest I should be comfortable."

"News flash Spike, you are *not* a guest. You are a neutered pain in my ass." Xander fell onto the couch beside Spike. "And I thought you didn't get cold."

"What the watcher tell you that?" Spike sneered. "He doesn't know a bloody thing about vampires. Why the hell do you think I always wear my duster you nit?"

Xander scowled, "Name calling isn't going to get you brownie points."

"Just turn the heat on for a little bit," Spike almost begged as he snuggled into his duster trying to look as pitiful as possible.

"N-O," Xander stood his ground, "You think of another possibility where it's a win-win situation and than I'll consider it."

They both sat silently watching some crappy sci-fi show, when Spike slowly started inching his way closer to Xander.

"Spike?" Xander muted the T.V and turned his head to look at Spike.

"Yes pet?" Spike patted his eyes at Xander.

Xander squinted his eyes at the vampire, "Why are you sitting so close to me?"

"I thought of a win-win idea," Spike said as he plastered himself against Xander side.

"And that would be what?"

"Well you're hot and I'm cold right?" Spike's hand rested on Xander's knee.

Xander gulped as he eyes on Spike's hand, "Yeah…."

"Well my body is cold and your body is so warm," his hand moved up to Xander's thigh. "So I figure we can snuggle."

"You want to snuggle? With me?" Xander asked shock clearly coloured his voice.

Spike leaned in closer and whispered in Xander's ear sending shivers down his spine, "Why not? No one's around, and you're delicious to look at."

"Delicious?" Xander choked out.

"Course, I've seen you walking around here in just your Snoopy boxers, luv," Spike licked Xander's neck. "You gonna sit there and tell me you didn't do that just for me?"

"Um… no?" Xander squeaked.

Another lick was drawn over Xander's cheek, "Xan, it's just you and me. No slayer, no watcher and no witch."

"O-okay so many just a little," Xander decided to admit. If Spike tried to use it as blackmail material he could always deny it.

"Good boy," Spike placed a small kiss on the side of Xander's mouth. "That wasn't so bad to admit now was it?"

"Um…. No?" Xander questioned.

Spike chuckled, "Not so sure? Does this help with the confusion?" He turned Xander's head and placed a closed mouth kiss on his lips this time and when he pulled away he licked at Xander's lips.

"That was the opposite of bad," Xander licked his lips to taste Spike. "That was very, very good in fact."

"I'd have to agree," Spike grinned. "So what do you say? Wanna snuggle?"

Without saying anything Xander pushed Spike down and blanketed the vampire with his bigger body. "What do you think?" Xander whispered in Spike's ear this time making Spike shiver.

"I think I've got myself a new blanket," Spike stated.

"Better not be just a blanket, blondie." Xander replied biting Spike's neck.

Spike howled, "Bloody hell pet." He panted, "You sure you've never been with a vampire before?"

"I know how to read, I've read all about what turns on you vampires." Xander admitted.

"Been studying up on me eh?" Spike asked wrapping his arms around Xander trying to pull him closer.

"I was just curious is all," Xander lied.

Spike snorted, "You were trying to figure out how to get my attention. That's why you'd walk around practically naked. Confess nummy."

"Alright so I was trying to get your attention. Can't blame me," Xander pouted.

"Course I can't, I'm a god!" Spike grinned, "Want to know a secret?"

Xander looked at him half curious and half fearful, "I guess."

"Vampires really don't feel the cold." Spike stated and wrapped a hand in Xander's hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

The End


End file.
